ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Secret Saturdays: Enter the Cryptic Code (2014 series)
Three years after War of the Cryptids, things have been rough around the Saturdays, Zak has been living with and being raised by Doyle, after his deal with Argost to control his kur powers. But when a mysterious organization known as the Anatomy threatens the human race, the Saturdays must unite and reconcile once again, as they build the suits from the Ben 10: Omniverse episode, "T.G.I.S.". by Derrick J. Wyatt. Characters Main Characters *Zak Saturday (Ogie Banks) - now a teen and still having a neck of getting into trouble, but he is more mature than before! *Doc Saturday (Phil Morris) - still retains his leadership! *Drew Saturday (Nicole Sullivan) - she now wears a ponytail *Fisk (Deidrich Bader) *Komodo (Frank Welker) *Zon (Dee Bradley Baker) *Doyle Blackwell (Will Friedle) *Jannifer Beeman (Kath Soucie): Alshan's daughter who is ashamed of her father's treacherous behavior! *Rachel Beeman (Tara Strong) *Wadi (Lauren Tom): Zak's girlfriend and now dresses American, and has a ponytail with bangs *Evan Blackwell (Richard McGonagle): Drew and Doyle's father, and Zak's grandfather Allies: *Miranda Grey (Susan Blakeslee): Now the head of the organization known as Polarcap. She is like Drew Saturday, confident, admitting her own faults, and feels bloated at some points after 17 years! *Paul Cheechoo (Jeff Bennett) - Grey's new assistant and love interest. *Ulraj (Dee Bradley Baker) - old friend of Zak and is now full time king of his people! Villains: *Alshan/Arthur Beeman - (Jeff Bennett) the Main Antagonist, a masked mad man, who has a mask similar to the Oni, and he is often messing or experimenting Crytids, he is the one who convinced Argost into doing those crimes!, revealed to Beeman because he wanted revenge on the Saturdays for his humilating defeat! Revealed he is after Shangrila for the secrets of an alien race known as the Scope Dragons! *Alshan's minions/ The Anatomy: **Warrib - (Eric Bauza) a man who is asian and grows his ribs as spikes, Heartwave's brother and the one who is Alshan's second in command! He was later turned to stone by Wadi trying to kill Zak! **Bone Stone -(Keone Young) a man who is asian who turns to stone and emerges bones from his body, he is also very loyal to Alshan, and would beat anyone who insults him, he and Brainstorm were arrested in "Anatomy"! **Skullmonster - (Dee Bradley Baker) a man who is asian and uses his teeth to bite, it is revealed that he is actually an android and is later changed into "Metal Mouth", he was destroyed in "Eye's of Chtchulu"! **Brainstorm - (James Sie) a man who is asian and has a brain on his head, and is plannig to overthrow Ashlan, and was revealed to be the man responsible for Arghost! **Heart-Wave -(Kath Soucie) a woman who is asian and wears a red-pink costume with a heart as her torso, revealed to be Drew's old partner in her teen years and refers Drew as "Bum-Bum", and says "you have a bigger bum now"! She still retains her friendship with Drew and she and Drew at the end of Anatomy aggreed to be partners again! *Boris Kragloff (Peter Stormare) - a russian, who is out for the 2nd piece of the Kur Stone! **Kragler (Richard Green, Dee Bradley Baker, Kevin Michael Richardson) - The Main Antagonist of Season 2, Boris's master and a three headed Dragon who hungers for power! *Geo Manx (Brian George) - a greedy tresure hunter! *V.V. Argost (Corey Burton) - revived by Animo in "T.G.I.S." just in case he dies *Rani Naga (Susan Blakeslee) - the Main Antagonist of Season 3, seeks to help her master, Kur live again, as it was revealed that when Kur was created, she was once a human being until Kur transformed her into a Naga. *Golem - a creature made of magic iron and clay. Episodes: Season 1: 2014 Season 2: 2015 Season 3: 2016 Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Mystery Category:The Secret Saturdays